


A Little Static

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: M/M, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil is a tough mentor, but... good to Terry</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Static

Bruce was a difficult mentor.

Virgil proved to be almost as bad, just in other ways.

Like the man Virgil had admired so strongly, Virgil gave everything to the pursuit of his career as Static Shock, trying to make the world a better place.

He saw Terry as part of that solution, part of how to make things right.

From the first time they met face to face, Virgil let Terry know he appreciated the trust.

And, in the end, Terry had to admit that at least Virgil knew how to show he cared, that Terry wasn't just a tool.

He was sure neither Bruce nor Dana would ever understand it, but it became a weekly ritual, to let Virgil teach him, and to enjoy the company.

Virgil's focus made it all very worth it.


End file.
